Spy Cards
Spy Cards is a type of minigame in Bug Fables. It is first available after the player talks to Carmina in Underground Tavern, and is later available in other places, including the matches with the Four Card Masters and the Spy Cards Tournament on Metal Island. Mechanics The player first need to select 15 cards from the Bestiary they currently, so a filled Bestiary contains all 90 kind of cards. First, choose 1 Boss Card. Then, choose 2 Mini-Boss cards that aren't repeats. After that, choose 12 regular enemy cards consisting of Attacker and Effect cards that can have repeats. The player can save this deck for later matches. Both sides starts the game with 5/5 HP, 2 TP and 3 cards in their hand, and they get 1 more TP and 3 more cards every round. The TP will be capped at 10 at Round 10 or later. There is a hand size limit of 5 - you won't draw any more cards if it would put you over this amount. After choosing the cards to play, the game will calculate both side's ATK and DEF based on the following value: * The ATK of all player's cards is totaled together. * The DEF will reduce the other side's ATK, unless it's piercing. * The Coin (X) effect will flip the said number of coins, and triggers the effect when the coin gets a head (indicated by a smile). * The Lifesteal effect heals the respective amount of HP when the user wins a round. * The Heal effect heals the respective amount of HP regardless of whether the user wins the round or not. * Unity gives additional ATK for other cards of the same tribe. * Empower (X) Increases the ATK total for each card of X tribe. * The VS X(Y) means that if the opponent includes the X type of cards, the Y effect will be triggered. * Tribe (X) means when there are X numbers of a tribe, an effect will trigger. Empower gives each individual a certain type of cards more ATK. * If ATK (X) means the effect will trigger if the attack power is over X. * Setup gives the player an effect next turn. * If X means the effect can only be triggered when the said card is used together, * Numbing effect can disable an Attacker of the enemy's side, reducing their total ATK. The player with a higher ATK total wins the round and deals 1 point of damage to their opponent. If the ATK totals are the same, then neither player losses HP. The game continues until one of the players wins by reducing their opponent's HP to 0. List of Spy Cards Main Article: Spy Cards/Bestiary Strategies Main Article: Spy Cards/Strategies Trivia * Prior to v1.05, on Spy Card Tornaments, the opponent could use cards the player has never seen. This has been fixed. * Prior to v1.05, Flowerling Cards cannot properly steal life. * Spy Cards was revealed in October 2018. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Side Quest Category:Minigames